


Много миль

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Но обещаниям вернаДуша. И много миль до сна.И много миль еще до сна.© Роберт Фрост





	Много миль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miles to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416930) by accioslash. 



В последнее время Гарри кажется, что он теряет связь с человеком, которым был раньше. До поиска хоркруксов и финальной битвы. С тем, кто жил со спящим в голове куском чужой безумной души. Казалось бы, он должен чувствовать себя самим собой. Волшебником, у которого есть друзья и преклонение волшебного мира. Но теперь, когда внутри не осталось никого, кроме него самого, он слишком погружен в себя, чтобы испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции. И слишком слаб, чтобы что-то с этим поделать. Вот почему ушла Джинни и лишь вопрос времени, когда уйдет Снейп. Он не дал им ни одной причины остаться.

Раньше он с легкостью находил отговорки или давал обещания. У них была война, на которой необходимо сражаться, и мир, который нужно спасти. Но сейчас... он слишком устал. Он постоянно чувствует вялость, не хочет ничего делать, только спать, но заснуть не получается, и он просто отсчитывает медленно проползающие минуты. Если повезет, иногда удается задремать, но в основном он попросту лежит, оцепенев, пока заходящее солнце добавляет новые тени ко мраку дома на Гриммо.

***

Прикосновение кожи к коже опустошает. Костлявое тело Снейпа с неумолимой силой трется о его. Оба до предела возбуждены, член Снейпа упирается в выемку пупка Гарри. Они целуются — грязно, мокро, сталкиваясь зубами и брызгая слюной; пот со лба Снейпа капает Гарри на щеку. Пальцы на члене Гарри неподвижны, и он не знает, благодарить за это или проклинать. Наверное, и то и другое.

Снейп так нещадно вжимается в него, что Гарри кажется, будто в любой момент их тела могут слиться — сплавятся вместе мускулы, кости и сухожилия. 

Так чертовски хорошо. Он и не думал, что сможет снова испытать наслаждение (иногда ему казалось, что он вообще больше не способен чувствовать, какое уж там удовольствие). В некотором смысле нет ничего страшнее этого чувства. Даже смерть пугает не так сильно. Из-за него он ощущает себя уязвимым — открытым на всеобщее обозрение. Из-за него осознает, насколько нестерпимо ранит все остальное. От движений Снейпа все плывет. Он ждал боли, приготовился к ней (он всегда ее ждет), но не думал, что ему будет хорошо. И это обескураживает.

Гарри вжимается лицом в простыню — если скатится слеза, ее никто не увидит.

В их сексе нет ни капли нежности. Он жесткий, ритм рваный, медленные глубокие толчки сменяются короткими и сбивчивыми. Гарри подается назад, пытаясь упереться в развороченную постель. Снейп опускает худую, но сильную руку вниз, подхватывает его под грудь и поднимает, входя невероятно глубоко. Слишком много, но Гарри все равно хочет больше. Вцепившись в держащие его руки, он резко опускается вниз, насаживаясь до конца.

Нарушая тишину, с губ Снейпа срываются неразборчивые отрывистые слова. 

Гарри кончает с немым криком, Снейп — с проклятьем, дрожа так, будто испытывает боль. Они падают на кровать, обессиленные, но не насытившиеся. Руки Снейпа придавлены к матрасу телом Гарри. Оба все еще напряжены и не могут расслабиться. Они лежат, замерев, но Снейп что-то шепчет, касаясь губами его загривка.

Гарри так хочет услышать эти слова.

***

Снейп одевается, стоя у окна, и в тонких лучах предрассветного солнца его тело видится темным силуэтом. Тишина и гнет невысказанных слов тяжело оседают на коже Гарри, вызывая озноб.

— Когда позовешь в следующий раз, я не приду, — говорит Снейп перед уходом. Гарри наблюдает, как он постепенно исчезает в зернистой темноте, и надеется, что это была ложь. 

***

— Снейп, — неожиданно для себя произносит он, услышав, как поворачивается дверная ручка. Он поднимает голову с подушки, смотря на стоящего к нему спиной Снейпа. Дверь перед ним приоткрыта. В горле внезапно пересыхает, Гарри сглатывает и пробует снова: — Снейп?

Одну ужасающую вечность ему кажется, что Снейп просто выйдет из комнаты, не обернувшись. Тот уходил и прежде, но никогда вот так, будто действительно не собирается возвращаться. Но затем Снейп поворачивается, медленно, выверено, и холодно смотрит на Гарри, ожидая его слов. 

Вот только Гарри не знает, что сказать. И взгляд Снейпа настолько далек, настолько бездушен, что хочется сжаться под одеялом и оказаться как можно дальше от него. Будто ему снова одиннадцать, а Снейп — его самый ненавистный учитель. Гарри был взвешен, измерен и признан неоправдавшим надежды, и никакие слова этого не изменят. Однако, глядя сейчас на Снейпа, Гарри понимает, что не может позволить ему так уйти. Просто не может. При всех своих недостатках тот никогда ему не лгал, и если Гарри отпустит его, Снейп не вернется. И эта мысль слишком страшна.

— Я... — он снова сглатывает и садится на кровати. — Не уходи.

***

Снейп давно приучил себя брать лишь половину желаемого, а хотеть еще меньше. Так пошло еще с нежного возраста (хотя нежностей там не было вовсе) и помогло избежать многих разочарований. Однако не всех. Некоторые частички его души так хотят быть услышанными, что даже самый жесткий самоконтроль не может их заглушить. Они взывают сильнее всего, когда он чувствует тревогу, усталость или грусть. Защита ослабевает, и он, вопреки всем своим установкам, действует импульсивно.

Поэтому он возвращается в комнату.

Так хочется наорать на Гарри, заявить, что многим куда хуже, чем ему. Обозвать избалованным мальчишкой, высокомерным, ленивым и слабым. Спросить, что с ним, нужно ли ему что-нибудь, что Снейп может для него сделать. Зелье, заклинание. Он гений, могущественный волшебник, мастер в своем деле. Он способен разлить по флаконам славу, сварить триумф, даже закупорить смерть, но в том, что действительно важно, Снейп бессилен (всегда бессилен), все его знания и умения ничего не стоят. Не произнося ни слова, он смотрит на тихого угрюмого Гарри. Он и так знает, что тот скажет, они уже говорили об этом: «Я просто... устал. Лучше не становится. Все бесполезно. Я больше не могу». И внезапно Снейп понимает, что тоже измучен.

С латыни «Северус» переводится как «твердый». И он всегда пытался оправдать свое имя. Но когда дело доходит до Гарри, он размякает. Снейп подходит к кровати, скидывает на пол одежду, садится и стаскивает ботинки, наступая носками на задники.

***

Гарри наблюдает, как Снейп молча раздевается, и на него накатывает неописуемое, всепоглощающее облегчение, когда тот безмолвно забирается обратно на кровать.

Слабые рассветные лучи, проникающие через окно, не способны разогнать тьму. К тому же на Гарри нет очков, поэтому он не может четко видеть Снейпа. Однако слышит его дыхание. Ровное, спокойное. Лежа в постели, прислушиваясь к вдохам и выдохам, понимая, насколько близко подошел к тому, чтобы навсегда его потерять, Гарри разрывается между паникой и безграничной благодарностью за то, что Снейп все еще здесь. 

Он переворачивается на бок, спиной к нему, и губы искривляются в слабой улыбке. Странное ощущение, но отчасти знакомое. Будто найти друга на чужбине. Неожиданно, но приятно. Что бы между ними ни было, оно чуть не закончилось, едва зародившись. Но, по крайней мере, Снейп здесь. Гарри все еще ему нужен. И это все, что имеет значение. Единственное, что имеет.

***

Гарри спит на животе, протянув одну руку к Снейпу. От этой непроизвольной связи между ними тяжесть, сдавливающая грудь Снейпа, исчезает. И не возвращается даже тогда, когда он отстраняется и встает с постели, чувствуя, как расширяются легкие. Интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он мог так свободно дышать? Стоя рядом с кроватью, он смотрит на спящего Гарри, на то, как с каждым медленным вздохом поднимается и опускается его спина.

Комната по-прежнему пахнет потом и сексом. Мышцы Снейпа затекли, тело усеяно небольшими синяками. Он касается одного и с трудом подавляет дрожь. Эти следы напоминают о временах, когда он сражался плотью и магией, одерживая победы. Но битвы никогда не причиняли такой сильной боли, как исцеление после. Когда уходили ярость и адреналин, оставались лишь кровоточащие порезы и ноющие мышцы, с которыми не могли справиться даже самые горячие ванны. Постоянная боль и раны, раздражающиеся из-за трения о черную мантию, которую он носил как доспехи. Да, исцеление всегда причиняло наибольшую боль.

И это верно не только для видимых ран.

***

Гарри открывает глаза, но почти сразу закрывает обратно. Он не понимает, насколько вымотался, пока не чувствует, как затягивает дремота. Ему много дней (недель?) не удавалось нормально поспать, но сейчас, когда Снейп все еще рядом (всегда с ним, никогда не оставляя), дыхание выравнивается, тело расслабляется, и он проваливается в глубокий сон. Совершенно не подозревая, что Снейп забирается обратно в постель, ложится на спину и задумчиво смотрит на него. Не подозревая, что тот пододвигается ближе, пока их тела не соприкасаются. Не ощущая осторожный поцелуй в слишком бледное плечо, которому следовало бы отливать загаром от бесконечных летних дней, проведенных верхом на последней модели метлы. 

Возможно, проснувшись, Гарри увидит спящего на другой стороне кровати Снейпа и даже не заподозрит, что ночью тот лежал рядом. Или, возможно, Снейп будет спать позади него, крепко обнимая и вжимаясь лицом ему в затылок, будто говоря «Мой», «Никогда не оставляй меня» и «Я никогда тебя не оставлю» одновременно. 

Возможно, проснувшись, он поймет, что сбросил давящее на него проклятье, а может, даже наложил свое собственное (беспалочковое, но вербальное), чтобы Снейп остался с ним. Возможно, старый Гарри ушел навсегда, и теперь существует лишь новый. Возможно, знание, что Снейп все еще рядом — это именно то, что всегда ему было нужно. Но пока есть только уют, спокойствие и счастливый сон, а до утра далеко.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Много миль"


End file.
